harrypotterwizardsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat in Fortress Challenges
Combat occurs when attempting to complete a Fortress Challenge either solo or with other players. Aiming * Tap on the screen near the tip of the wand - the point where you're aiming will appear on the screen in another location, usually higher up the screen * Move your finger around until that aiming point is lined up with the targeting point in front of the Foe Damage Inflicted The amount of damage you inflict in determined by your Profession, which Lessons you have mastered, which Charms have been cast upon you (on yourself or by a team mate), and if you have consumed any Potions. Dodging Sometimes a Foe will Dodge your attack. Each Foe has a Dodge Stat. If your Accuracy (plus a Random Number Generator) is less than their Dodge stat, they will Dodge your attack(s). Defending It does not cost Spell Energy to cast Protego, but it will cost Spell Energy to cast attacks. Damage from Foes Each Foe will have inflict a certain amount of damage. This is then modified depending on if... * Your Profession is weak against that type of Foe * You successfully cast Protego (or not) * Potions you may have consumed * Lessons you have learned that affect Defence Hexes Professors and Aurors have Hexes that they can cast on Foes while outside of combat. A Foe can only have a maximum of five Hexes cast upon it - one per player. Each time a Hex is cast on a Foe it will take up one slot indicated by a square underneath the Foe's Icon turning red. Charms All Professions have Charms that they can cast on themselves and/or other players. While Charms can only be cast by a player that is outside of combat, they can be cast on other players while those players are engaged in combat. When a Charm that has a lasting effect has been cast on a player it will be indicated by one of the squares underneath the player's icon turning green. Each player can only be affected by a Charm once. :Eg. If two Professors are engaged in a Fortress Challenge with an Auror. One of them casts The Protection Charm on the Auror, increasing their Defence by the level the First Professor has improved their Charm to. If the second Professor casts the Protection Charm on the Auror, their Protection Charm will not add on additional defence; instead it will replace the original Protection Charm and the increase to the Auror's Defence will no longer be level it was before, but rather whatever the level the second Professor's Charm is at - which may be higher, or lower. Focus Players start with 2 Focus points at the start of each Challenge, unless whey have mastered Lessons that grant them more Focus points. Some Foes will grant a point of Focus when they are defeated. This is indicated by the Focus symbol to the left of the Foe's Icon in the Fortress Chamber Some potions will also grant you a point of Focus. Aurors have a Charm that they can cast where they transfer a point of Focus to a team mate. Knocked Out If you are knocked out (run out of Stamina) while trying to return an Oddities Foundable, the encounter will end. You will have a full allotment of Stamina for your next encounter. If you are Knocked Out during a Fortress Challenge, you will be unable to participate until you revive. The length of time that you will be Unconscious for is determined by the Chamber Level. Hints and Tips * Consume a Healing Potion just after you have attacked. Be ready to cast Protego once you close the screen * Sometimes a Foe will attack twice in a row and you will not be able to consume a Healing Potion in between these attacks * Sometimes you will be able to attack twice in a row. Always try to attack twice to benefit from these opportunities